


Star Wars on Bannerman Road

by tptigger



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is home for the holidays, so it's time to work on Sky's pop culture education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars on Bannerman Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paranoidangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/gifts).



Luke shook the pan over the burner, keeping the kernels evenly coated in oil and heat.

"Oy, mate, why don't you just make it in the microwave?" Clyde asked as he entered the kitchen, DVDs in hand.

"Don't these movies come in a box set?" Sky asked, eying the three DVDs in Clyde's hand skeptically. "And mum says that microwave popcorn isn't as good."

"It's the same reason," Luke said.

Sky and Clyde stared at him incredulously.

"What? Mum likes popcorn on the stove instead of in the microwave because it's what she grew up eating," Luke said. "Clyde has the individual movies instead of a box set because they have the original theatrical releases instead of the special editions, which is what he grew up watching."

"Special editions?" Sky echoed.

"More like the George Lucas messed with them editions," Rani said, flouncing in. "Are you still just starting the popcorn?"

"Luke-y boy insists on doing it the slow way," Clyde said.

"Mum..." Luke started.

"Is visiting with Jo Jones this week, and I've seen you with microwave popcorn at school," Clyde said. "You can't fool me."

"You use microwave popcorn at school?" Sky asked.

"See?" Luke said.

Rani and Clyde chortled.

"Sky, what have we told you about what you tell Sarah Jane?" Rani asked.

"If no one's getting hurt, it's being a tattle tale?" Sky replied. "It's still faster to cook it on the stove than to go to the store."

"That's my baby sister, she's a smart one," Luke said.

"I'm not a baby," Sky said.

"You're not even one," Luke said. "You're a baby."

"By that logic you should be in Kindergarten," Sky said. "You're only five."

"You're also the youngest in the family, so by colloquial standards..."

"Is this what having a sibling is like?" Rani interrupted. "I think I'll pass."

"I'm pretty sure that's a Smith family trait, arguing linguistics," Clyde said. "And they're both adopted, so it can't be genetics. I guess we get to blame Sarah Jane."

"Or you," Sky said.

"You don't want to go there, Sky," Luke said.

"What do you mean Sky?"

"Well, you're a common element in Luke's and my upbringing as well," Sky said. "Wasn't the Star Wars marathon your idea?"

"If it were just my idea, we wouldn't have waited for Luke to be back on holiday," Clyde said. "He threatened me if he wasn't around for your first Star Wars viewing."

"I just want to make sure you and Rani don't blab out with Return of the Jedi spoilers at the start of The Empire Strikes Back like Maria did when you guys showed it to me," Luke said.

"What spoilers?"

"You know that one scene which makes you think that maybe George wasn't thinking ahead too much?"

"Oh you mean..." Rani started giggling. "I think I know just what was said."

"What?"

"We'll explain to you after you've seen Return of the Jedi," Luke said, smiling mysteriously.

Sky had picked up the DVDs where Clyde had laid them. "They're long movies."

"Which is why we're having pizza later," Luke said.

"We'll still be up half the night," Sky said. "Mum won't be pleased."

"How will Mum know?" Luke asked, looking at her pointedly.

"Oh," Sky said, as if just realizing.

Luke just smiled. "Now you're getting it."

"And Sarah Jane says I'm a bad influence," Clyde grinned.

* * *

Sky yawned as the credits for Return of the Jedi rolled. "So if you're Luke shouldn't that mean I need to be named Leia?"

"We're not twins," Luke said.

"Yeah," Sky said, yawning.

"You're falling asleep," Luke said, gently.

"Nope." Sky snuggled into him, and then was still.

"So this begs the question, who's Han Solo," Rani teased.

"If Han Solo shows up, I'll beat him up," Luke said.

"Your not always here," Sky murmured.

"Clyde will call me so I can come beat him up, won't you, Clyde?"

"If I don't just beat him up myself."

"Do I have two big brothers?" Sky murmured.

Clyde looked at Luke, who just shrugged.

"And a big sister," Rani said.

"Cool," Sky said. "Night." She snuggled closer to Luke.

The other three chuckled.

"I think you're the only one who gets pillow duty, mate," Clyde said.

Luke blushed, and then chucked a pillow at Clyde, who caught it easily.

"Thanks," Clyde said, sticking it under his head.

"Can I have one of those?"

"I don't think I can reach without waking Sky."

Rani got up, retrieved a pillow, gently bopping Luke on the head with it as she went past.

The three older teens settled in to get some sleep.

End


End file.
